The Prophecy of Two
by xenija
Summary: New prophecy is found, and there's the way to win this war for Harry.but Voldemort has his own plans.HPHG,DMGW.WIP...Editing...New chapter up:31.10.06
1. Let the Game begin

**Disclaimer: Every character belongs to J.K.Rowling**...

* * *

I 

_A/N: correcting mistakes for 1st chapter :31.10.2006..._

_

* * *

I _

I

I

"What the Hell are you doing here!?"

It was Harry's 16th birthday. Everyone was in the Burrow because this year, Mrs. Weasley had decided to throw a real birthday party in Harry's honor. Ready to partake in the festivities, Hermione was in a happy mood. That is, until she turned her head, and you could only imagine Hermione's surprise, when she saw standing in the hall no one else but…Draco Malfoy.

"Slow down Granger, it's nice to see you, too."

"Hermione, what's happened?" Ron said, approaching Hermione, but once he glanced to his side his mouth hung agape. His only response was "You never swea….What the?"

"Ronald Weasley! Watch your language!"

"But mum…"

"I suppose, it's my fault. Let me explain" said Remus Lupin, standing near the kitchen door.

"Yeah, 'cos I would like to hear this explanation, too." said Harry, perplexed, entering the hall. "What is _he_ doing here?" He continued, pointing at the boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Harry, Lucius ran away from Azkaban."

"I still don't get it…"

"And went back to Malfoy Minor…to kill Nar…" he wanted to continue, but glanced at Draco and suddenly silenced himself.

Harry looked back at Malfoy, and saw something unexpected. The boy just stood there, his eyes full of tears, but never let a single tear to fall down.

"Don't Potter…just…don't…"

"Draco, why don't you come with me? You look tired, I'll show you your room, so you can rest there…"

Mr.Weasley placed a protective hand on Draco's shoulder and lead him upstairs.

"I can't believe…Lucius wanting to kill his wife?…But…why?" Hermione already felt miserable after yelling like that on Malfoy.

"He not only wanted to, he did…Narcissa is dead, but we miraculously managed to catch him before he had the chance to kill Draco too. He saw his mom fall to the ground, death plainly written across her face."

"Bloody hell…I wouldn't wish that on anyone…even the enemy…"

"He didn't have a place to stay…so I just thought…and Arthur said that he could stay here before returning to Hogwarts in the fall. Molly, I really didn't want to mess up everything, but..."

"I understand Remus, don't you worry about that. I'll go and fetch him something to eat." she said, and walked in the kitchen.

The only who left in the hall were Remus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry still could not recover from the shocking hews he had just heard. His mind traveled back to that fateful night when Sirius fell through the Veil, and he remembered all the pain that he was trying so very hard to forget. Sirius was his beloved godfather, and watching him disappear was very painful. For he first time Harry had known Malfoy, he actually felt truly sorry for him.

"There's something else…"

"Something else?" Harry asked, looking quizzically at the werewolf.

"A Couple days ago, Sibyl Trelawney had made yet another prediction…..another prophecy…" at these words, Harry looked at both Hermione and Ron. He had only told them about his prophecy a couple of days ago. Then Harry stole a glance in Dumbledore's direction. The old wizard had a pensive look written across his features, as though he was already trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Albus, I thought that it might help you…you know…"

"Another way to screw up my life…And what exactly was in this prophecy?" The bespectacled man retorted with a small trace of bitterness. His eyes had lost all the cheer and happiness that they once reflected.

_The One chose peace between the war of Hell and Sky…and then he fell. But part of him was still alive, he made a promise – to keep the light._

_The One had fallen from Hell as well, for choosing feelings: love and pain. But this was bit too hard for him -the love was real, the pain was real._

_The Hate is holding Two of them, they fight for pain, they fight till death…_

_As soon as one will die or fall, the next will come and take his role._

_They both will soon to take their parts, in humans and in wizard's lives. _

_They might have hide from human's sight but they are here, between the light._

* * *

_A/N: I will be editing this story slowly...so, REVIEW Please:-)_


	2. Blood bound

Has passed some days. Nothing gave out presence of Malfoy at the house. He was same aggressive as before, but simply refused to talk to all. He did not go down downwards, did not eat together with everybody, and all free time spent in a room or reading the book, or simply laying and looking in a ceiling.

As though Ron there was against, Draco now shared with him and with Harry one room. Therefore both of them early rose and came back only when he already slept. In a first night Ron even managed to sleep with his wand in his hand, he was afraid, that Malfoy could curse him while he slept. However, nothing happened, as he was told next morning-Remus kept Draco's wand.

Harry all is more and thought of a prediction more... He couldn't understand how it can help him. Until now could not reconcile to his, it inspired him fear. He did not wish to be the murderer. All he wished was to live simply a normal life... The Destiny again played with him in a cat-mouse game.

A new prophecy... Hermione continued to search for answers to questions in books, but and could not find anything plainly. Anything about Paradise, anything about the Hell...She has searched even in old Bible, which Mr.Weasley gave to her. Of course, there were some mentions about fallen angels, but nothing about fallen servants of a devil.

Hermione….He has noticed how she has changed... Certainly, she was nice and pretty before... But now…. In her there was something especial, she drew to herself as a magnet... And he noticed. Each time when he looked straight in her beautiful eyes, somehow she always started to blush.

"…_.Man, this is wrong…I can't do this any further…..why I can't keep her out of my head?"_

"'_Cos you like her."_

"_Well, of coarse I like her; she's my friend after all!"_

"_But you don't like Ron in the same way as her….just admit it."_

"_Okay then…I li….oh just shut up! I don't want to say it!"_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm afraid…"_

"_Of what? Of loosing her? You won't…."_

"Harry? Earth to Harry!"

"Ron? I just was thinking…you know…."

"I have noticed it. Come on Harry, you need to relax a little. How about some Quiditch? Ginny, Fred and George are on the field already. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, of course. _As long as it helps me not thinking about her …_."

Hermione was tired, and has risen on second floor. She did not sleep practically all the night long trying to find though any information. She has solved lie and to have a rest it is a little. All the others have gathered in outside and started to play Quiditch. Passing by Ron's room, she has noticed, that the door has been slightly opened. Draco sat on edge of a bed, closed eyes hands.

"I hate my life…"

"I thought that you hate only me."-she has told coming in the room.

"The last thing I needed in my life it's you Mud blood."

"You perfectly know, that I don't really care then you call me like that."

"I don't need your pity."

"Who said that I'm sorry?"

"Good…."

"Good? That's all you can say?" !"-she stepped a bit closer to him.

"Watch there you're going !Get out of my life, Granger!"

"Oh that's how. Get out? You can't bloody sit here and pity yourself, do something

"Like what, join your little army? Never! Just leave me alone!"-he turned back his face to window.

"I know, you hate me…but once in your life, you could just listen to me….but it seems like you …You're right, I'd better go."

"Don't….."

"What?"

"I don't…. hate you….."-he said, and then looked straight in to her eyes.

"I can hardly believe in that, after all this years of insulting."

"You were a challenge for me. You perfectly know, that you're not the only one muggle-born in Hogwarts. Everyone else…well….they were afraid of me…but you don't. You were too damn strong for me. Even Weasel was furious, but you….your face was calm, you didn't show any emotions. I can't say that I'm sorry for the things I did to you and your….. friends…..I don't hate you, but I do respect you….That's all. And now, just leave me alone."

"Malfoy….I don't know that to say…."-she stood in a shock. Did just Draco Malfoy the Prince of Slytherin say that he respected her?

"Malfoy….I ….I never thought that you would say this…..but…"

"I'm not an angel Granger…"

"And not a demon…"

"What exactly do you wish to learn? How it is heavy to be me! Then I shall disappoint you. I am too tired…."

"You meaningly adjust yourselves on the worst."

"Consciousness still has ruined nobody."

" In difference from indifference."

"Dolls-are indifferent to all only. Though wait... I also am a doll. Everybody think that they know me, but all they can see is only a facade. I am what I am."

"Why you try to divide the world on two half? In fact it to not share."

"Wish to learn the truth? You try to confuse me, don't try, and don't help me."

"But I want…"

"You don't get it, don't you? It's all about power and taking control…breaking the will …"

"Voldemort…."

"I act like he expected me to act. All my life I hear only Dark Lord this and Dark Lord that!….he tried to erase my soul…."

"And I'm glad he didn't…. You're tired….-she smiled to him and turned back to the door- Malfoy…"

"What?"

"Now, I respect you ,too."-she said.

Suddenly she heard some noise, and has instinctively turned back. Directly to a window flied bludger.

"Malfoy, bend down!"-she ran to him, but was already late. It has broken a window and has got to Draco's back. The last that has remembered Hermione was falling on the floor.

She did not know how long time has passed; most likely, it is a little, as she has heard coming nearer voices Harry and Ginny. She has slowly opened eyes. On all room rolled splinters from a broken window

. Suddenly it has felt a pain in the right hand.

"What happened Granger?'

"Bludger...window..."

"Granger ...- Malfoy voice sounded a little bit worried. He laid near to her and she has turned to see his face... And suddenly she noticed. Her hand was bleeding, probably any from splinters has got in it... Its wound touched with Draco's hand from which she saw blood too.

"Shit, you're bleeding!"

"Look at yourself Granger! Do you know what this means!."

"Oh my god….blood magic….that means that you and I …"

**In the Next chapter:I hear with my ears…**

**"Bad night?"**

**"And you ask? Honestly Harry, how can you sleep in the same room with him? Ron is snoring so loud, that I even can hear him in my room!"**

**A/N:well, do you like it?reviews are welcome:)**


	3. I hear with my ears

Disclaimer:all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. ( but the plot is mine:))))

They have heard coming nearer steps.

"Listen to me closely, nothing has occurred, wounds did not adjoin also our blood was not stirred. We have simply fallen and were wounded "-said Draco.

"Alright... I won't tell a thing. But then we should talk to the professor Dumbledore necessarily. Rise, we won't roll here all the day long."

The door has opened, and Harry has entered into a room. Behind him stood Ginny.

"Malfoy, are you….Hermione?-Harry was surprised to see her here.-What are you doing here…you bleeding?"-he ran to her and started to help her get up from the floor.

"What is she doing here, is not your problem Scar head."

"Don't touch me Harry.-she said departing from Harry aside. - Of what you thought when you played? You should have charmed that bludger, so it can't fly away from Quiditch pitch!

"But Ron said he did. I'm sorry…."

"What? You let Weasel charm that bludger? You must be nuts!"

"Oh just shut up Malfoy!-said Ginny approaching Draco. - Let me see your shoulder, you're bleeding."

"I've been in worse."

"Fine, if you wish to receive infection of blood, I won't stir. But mark my words."

"I won't..."

"Simply shut up Malfoy, and go with me. It is necessary to stop a bleeding. And don't look at me like that, I know what I'm doing. Hermione, are you going?"

"Yeah."

"Hermione, wait-said Harry. - You still didn't answered to me. What were you doing here with him?"-he pointed on Draco.

"We'll talk about it later Harry, but now you could just clean this mess, 'cos I'm too tired and don't want to argue with you. So, stay out of my way, I am not in the mood."- Has said Hermione leaving from a room after Ginny and Draco, which all continued to argue with young Weasley.

"_I cannot believe. And why me? I am not guilty...It's Ron's fault. What did she do together with him? I should talk with her, she owns me an explanation. Wait…she don't own anything to me….Bloody hell…she drives me crazy!"_

The show before Harry's eyes when he has opened a door was not from pleasant. Hermione lay on a floor near to Malfoy. And this picture made him feel somewhat different, he didn't liked that she was so near to him.

"_Damn it! Brilliant…..now I am jealous. I cannot be jealous! She didn't even wanted me to touch her…Merlin…what should I do now._

Next morning:

"Ginny, honey, could you come up and wake Draco? Say to him that breakfast is ready and that trial will start at 10 o'clock. Your father is waiting him, so he had better be hurry. Today begins trial against Lucius, and Draco should testify"-said Mrs.Weasley.

"OK, mom. Wait a minute."-she answered back, drank her pumpkin juice and went upstairs.

Harry definetly felt better today, because yesterday Hermione forgave him and Ron. He knew, she would. All has returned to the places. Now, she was sitting across him at the breakfast table. She looked kind of pale, she had circles under her eyes. Obviously, she badly slept at night.

"Bad night?"- asked Harry.

"And you ask? Honestly, Harry, how can you sleep in the same room with him? Ron is snoring so loud, that I even can hear him in my room!"

"No, I'm not!"-answered confused Ron.

"Ron, could you talk not that loud a little bit? I have a head ache."

"Sorry…"

"Well, I'm kind of have used to it. It's not that bad actually.-said Harry.-You're sure you're OK."

"Yeah, thanks."

Upstairs:

Ginny has approached to a door and has knocked, but nobody has answered. Then it has opened a door, and has entered in inside. Draco stood in one only a towel tied around his waist. For Ginny it seemed, that else the millimeter and it absolutely would fall. On his body drops of water flew down, it has just left a shower.

She started to blush immediately, and tried not to think how he is looking right now…

"Like what you see, Redhead?"-suddenly she was awoken by his voice. She looked up at his face and saw a little grin of pleasure confusing her.

"I….breakfast….dad is….waiting…."

"Good, say that I'll come down in a minute"

She just stood there, unable not to look at him.

"What? You can go now, or you prefer to stay and watch me changing clothes?"

"Yeah….I mean, No! I your dreams Malfoy!"-she quickly ran out of room and shut door behind her.

7 minutes later in the kitchen:

"Granger, wats up? You look worse than usual."

"Look at yourself Malfoy! Besides, good morning to you too."

"I wouldn't call it good morning. I had to sleep in the same room with him."-he pointed on Ron.

"I don't get it! Wats up with all of you today?" –asked Ron.

"'Cos you snore like an elephant Weasel!"

"Call him Weasel one more time…"

"Brave Potter, you're not better than him. Anyway, after both of you walked downstairs I thought, Thank you Merlin! Finally, I will get fifteen minutes of a Good sleep. But no, she- he turned his gaze on Ginny, who started to blush again. - She…_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_? Please, Redhead, do not sing if you can't! Even in shower!"

Hermione nearly has not spat out the juice from laughter.

"Wait, you heard her singing this song? Well, consider, you're lucky, 'cos you didn't heard her variation of _I was born to make you happy_. I practically regret that I bought her this CD."

"I think I am."-he answered and smiled at Hermione.

"Now, who are you? And where did you put Malfoy."-asked Harry suspiciously.

"Yeah, Malfoy is smiling. That's wicked!"-added Ron.

"Draco, are you ready to leave?"-said Mr. Wealsey entering in the kitchen.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."-he stood up and followed him to fireplace. Then whey took some floo powder and were gone.

**In the Next Chapter: I smell with my nose.**

**"Don't you smell it? Like something is burning."**

**"Are you sure Draco?Because I don't smell anything..."-said Mr.Weasley**

**"Hermione, why are you so nervouse?"**

**"I dunno...but I have this feeling, that something bad's going to happen."**

**"Professor, we wanted to tell you something..."**

**"Yes, miss Granger."**

**"Our blood..my and Malfoy's...it mixed..accidentally."**

**"Sweet Merlin...-old man sit in schock- Why didn'y you told me earlier?"**

A/N: R&R , i would apriciate that:)))


	4. I smell with my nose

A/N: OK, I desided to split this chapter into two parts, so tomorrow I will add Draco's and Hermione's conversation with Dumbledore.

Thanks for reading .

D/C:I do not own anything.

Hermione sat in her and Ginny's room and tried to read Hogwarts: A History new edition. Ginny was helping Mrs.Weasley in the kitchen and Harry and Ron de-gnomed garden. She tried to concentrate on her book, but simply couldn't. She was like staring at one sentence about 15 last minutes and read it over and over.

_Oh my God! How can I tell them?...I need to think……Let's see….Harry ,Ron…I have two news for you :one is partly- good, and the other is not that good. You see, I have a brother…..not long, only one day actually…..second…he is Malfoy. And Ron, that's actually is YOUR fault! Damn it! _

_Gee, that's actually sounds stupid. Now…let's think again…..Blood magic….All I want now is to kill this idiot, who actually invited this idea! This ritual is made only in rare occasions :such as marriage, but it is very rear-because two people who perform this ritual agree with all terms and conditions, plus there have to be some spell….so, we had no spell…and after our blood mixed we were sent to another side of blood magic…..siblings._

_Damn you Ronald Bilius Weasley and that bludger of yours! And not just siblings...we're like bloody Twins now!_

_Okay, I can handle it….no, I can't! I have ferret's blood inside me! Why me? Now, I hate my life! I definetly hate my life! Hell, no! I even started to sound like him already._

_We have to do something. Dumbledore will find a cure, he must. Or I'm stuck with Malfoy till the end of my life. Looking at the bright side...he has my blood…interesting, how can he call me a Mud Blood after that, huh?_

She stood up, came to the window and started to look at Rona and Harry.

_I have to tell Ron and especially Harry….Harry, Harry….what should I do? I do need your help. I need you...I….love you…_

At the Ministry of Magic:

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy swear to tell the truth and only a truth?"

"Yes,I do."

The Trial has started. Draco's only thought was to get out of that ministry. He did not wanted to be here, but he must. He knew what will come later…dementors will kiss his father. However, he wanted revenge…for his mother, for his life. He couldn't wait until this nightmare will be over.

_One over, and another will start_._ Bloody Weasel…now, he completely ruined my life. I'm stuck with Granger…..Looking at the other possibilities…maybe it's not that bad? What am I thinkin' ? Of course, it's bad! Her dream might come true, finally she got some pureblood inside…_

_I need to speak to her, about what happened in the morning. We need to look at back effects, because it's definitely was weird. Sure, I slept in one room with Weasel before, and if only for couple of days. But today his snoring was extremely loud. I don't think I could handle another night…And then Redhead….Her bathroom is about 10 meters in the hall. How could I possibly hear her singing? It's not good…not good at all…._

Three hours later, trial has ended. Verdict was clear: guilty of all charges. He followed Mr.Weasley through the main hall. Suddenly Draco felt some familiar smell.

"Mr.Weasley?"

"Please, call me Arthur."

"Ok…Mr.Weas …Arthur, don't you smell it?"

"Smell what?'

"Like something is burning."

"No, nothing. Why did you asked?"

"Because something is burning…..court room! We need to get out of here! Now!"

"Draco, wait. Everything is OK. It is only your imagination. You're tired, it was a tough day to you, I understand."

"No, Mr.We…Arthur….I swear, I feel it. We need to get out!"

Suddenly strange sound started to rang inside building.

"Fire alarm….-said Mr.Weasley and took Draco's hand.-follow me, I know the shortest way out.

The Burrow:

"Hermione, calm down. You make me nervous even looking at you! "- Ginny kept looking at Hermione. Past half an hour she just kept walking from the one side of room to another.

"Nothing."

""Hermione, why are you so nervouse?"

"I dunno...but I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?"

"Something…don't ask"

"As you say so."-Ginny turned around and went out of room.

Couple of minutes later, Harry walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey…."

Silence between them was a little bit ackward. Suddenly the silence in a room was unloaded with a crash and a roar. They have jumped up from unexpectedness. In the fireplace stood Mr. Weasley and Malfoy. Their faces were cowered with some kind of dust and their clothes were dirty.


	5. I feel, I know

A/N: Ok, so I lied..It took me more that one day to write next chapter...I hope you'll forgive me. Anyway, it's not the best chapter i wrote, but i still hope you'll like it as the others. Read and if it's not hard for you. than Review:)

Disclaimer:Every character, place, and spellsa belongs to wonderfull. J.K.Rowling.

An hour later all sat at a dining table on kitchen. Mr.Weasley continued to tell everything that has occurred in the ministry. He told all from the very beginning, until Draco has told that feels a strange smell of fumes. He praised the boy as much as could.

"If not him, would be already late what to get out there from, East part of a building has strongly suffered, it is not known why, but spells which should extinguish fire, for some reason did not work."

Malfoy for some reason was silent, and has practically said no words that have extremely surprised Ron, which perfectly knew, how Draco liked to brag of the achievements on any, let even to an insignificant occasion.

Harry's attention now borrowed only Hermione. He sat near to her, and sat so close that his leg concerned with hers, that forced him to become covered by goose bumps. He touched her so many times before, but never felt like this. It's definitely was a new sensation for him. On the other hand, maybe that's because she was wearing short skirt right now, and he was wearing shorts and their bare legs were touching and then he got a very uncomfortable feeling in south regions of his body.

_Be a man Harry! No more thoughts like that…she is your friend, don't forget it. A friend with a very soft and nice skin by the way….NO! NO!NO! I will not think like that of her. And what if I drop my fork down and when just get down to get it? When I could… Shut up you Pervert!_

I was very amusing for him.

Couple of times he caught Malfoy looking at her, well, not exactly looking, but as Harry thought – staring. And he didn't like it.

_What are you lookin' at? Slimy ferret-git? She is mine! M.I.N.E.! Do I need to spell it for ya?Whoa…..hold wild horses Potter! Where did it came from?_

Suddenly, some seconds after -Draco begun to cough strongly, as though he has choked something. His face has turned pale; he has jumped of a table and has run out through door on street. Mrs. Weasley has looked on what happened. Only when she has risen what to follow him as with Hermione has occurred too the same thing. She has suddenly begun to cough and keeping a hand for a throat has jumped out of a table and run out on street. Harry, Ron and Ginny have rushed to run for her. Мalfoy stood with his hands on a column of a verandah, and breathed hard . Hermione squatted on a grass near to him, trying to catch her breath. Ginny kneeled beside her.

"Hermione? Are you OK?"-she asked with a worried voice.

"I understand, if you wan….ted to poison ….Malfoy for Merlin's sake Mrs.Weasley! -She continued to speak with shivering voice looking on Draco, but then, turned her attention to Mrs. Weasley-…but why ME!

"Hermione, dear I don't know, what you are talking about. I never wanted to poison Draco and definitely not you…..That was your favorite roastbeaf dear, and I cooked it as usual."

"Too much pepper….strange taste..."- At last that told with disgust in his voice Draco that silently observed whole situation.

"I believe this is one of the things that you wanted to talk about Miss Granger?-everybody turned around and saw headmaster Dumbledore in the Weasley's backyard. - Mr. Malfoy?

Draco nodded slightly as "yes". When Dumbledore turned around and walked back in the kitchen saying:" I'll wait for you both in the drawing room."

Hermione finally stood up, walked past surprised Harry and Ron, and went in the house, some seconds later Malfoy followed her.

After that moment has passed some hours, neither Malfoy nor Hermione and do not walked back from a room and Harry has already started to worry. About what could speak so long?

Meanwhile behind closed door in the drawing room:

Hermione and Draco told Dumbledore everything from the beginning. About bludger and their blood until last event at the dinner. Professor was listening very carefully and then begun to speak.

"What can I say Miss Granger. You and Mr. Malfoy went to a right conclusion. Then you said about how nervous you were, I could only assume that you were right about you being like twins. You see, -he turned to Hermione- you sensed a danger near Mr. Malfoy, it is a very rare gift in the magical world and mostly only twins have this. However, in the muggle world, it happens very often and this leads to your second problem. Senses. What do you know about human senses Mr. Malfoy?"- He asked turning his head now to Draco.

Draco thought a second and then started to answer.

"There are five senses. They are seeing, hearing, feeling, smelling, tasting. Each sense has a specific purpose... Things feel hard/soft... Sight is to see thing around you… Ears help us to hear... Tongues have taste buds... Our nose helps us to smell…..But how it can be related to us? I don't understand?"

"You see Draco, - replied Dumbledore, - Hermione is a muggle born, but you already know that."

Hermione exchanged looks with Malfoy.

"This is a rare gift for muggles from Nature. It cannot be found in wizarding world. Normally all of senses work the same, but in the rare cases one them works more that others. For example, people which made perfume, they have very developed sense of smell, and so they can create unique smell for perfume. But even less often you can find a muggle with all of five senses developed with the same strength."

"Are you trying to say professor, - asked very confused Hermione. - That Malfoy's blood somehow activated this all in me? Am I right?"

"Absolutely correct Miss Granger. More of it, Draco got the same gift as you. For now, you both sensed only: hearing, smelling and tasting. Am I right?"

"Feeling…"- whispered Hermione.

"What do you mean by "feeling"?"- asked Draco.

"At the dinner….I sat near Harry…and…and I…my leg and his…leg….we're..."

"I got the picture,-grinned Draco. - no need to explain further."

"The one left is left is Seeing.-said Dumbledore. - You may go now, and children….-they already stood up- be careful. No need to say everybody yet. I need to check something else."-after this, they hear soft POP and professor dissaparated.

"So….-started Draco. - this whole thing means, we should be civil to each other I guess….."

"Ok. But no more Mud Blood calling."-she gave her hand him.

"And no more ferret-boy."- He shook her hand.

"Deal"-she replied with a small smile on her face.

"Deal,-he replied back. - But don't even try to imagine, that I will be civil to Wonder boy and Weasel. "


	6. Little angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.J.K.Rowling does.**

**A/N:I'm really-really-really sorry, that I haven't updated for a while now this story. I'ts just I've been busy with my other one and with studies. We have one new professor, and my dreams cocnsist only on how I want to kill him, for what he's doing to all our group .God see, how I hate him!We wrote TWO tests for him today...Argh! He gave a list of the books( which he wrote himslef), and we have to read them all. there're at least 10! I .HATE. HIM.**

**I haven't beta for this story, so try to be gentle. my only help was"ABC"-check in XP.:)**

**So, don't forget------------------------------>READ and REVIEW:)))))))))))))**

**x**

"Harry, stop it already."-said Hermione, standing in Ron's room.

"Stop what?"-he asked inosently.It's been almost two weeks since her and Draco's talk to professor Dumbledore, and she hadn't talked to Harry since that. Simple, he has been just avoiding her, for unknown reasons to her.

"Avoiding me. This is what you're doing."

"I'm not avoiding you."-he stated nervously.

"Oh, you're not?-she said clothing the door behind her.-"I'm just tryin' to talk to you, but NO. You have to play Quiditch, practice Oclumency or degnome Mrs.Weasley's garden. There are not gnomes left! Bloody hell, Harry! You managed to degnome them all! And you even don't want to talk to me. Two weeks Harry! Two bloody weeks, and I do not have endless patience. Talk to me!"

"So now YOU want to talk to me, huh? And silly me, 'cos I thought that you've been talking only to Draco-Fucking-Ferret-Malfoy!"

"Don't call him like that! You have no right!"- She saw how Harry was changing in face. Hell, he became very angry after her statement and she haven't seen him like this before.

"No RIGHT? He has been insulting you for a bloody five years, and not only you – your friends as well. It is not enough for you? When what is? Some circumstances changed? Why Hermione? WHY?"

"His mother is dead Harry.His own father killed her. His father now is dead as well. He's completely alone…. he need a friend now…"-she answered quietly, sitting herself on Draco's bed.

"He need a friend? And I'm don't? Sirius is dead, newsflash for you! He .Is. Dead."

She felt like her eyes became wet, and she turned her face away from Harry's. She didn't wanted him to see her cry.

"What is it Hermione? Cannot look into my eyes. Feel some shame? Finally remembered about me?I was your friend for bloody five years, and you neglected me for _him_!Why?Why Hermione?- he walked , and now was standing next to her.- Look at me then I'm talkin' to you. Look!"-he said taking her face to his right hand and turning her around.

"But we still are Harry….you need me….please Harry…"-She wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him everything….But she couldn't. She gave her word to professor Dumbledore, and she needed to keep it. She and Malfoy were learning how to control their new powers. It was hard, not to throw up every time they eat, because of what food tasted, of its smell. They both didn't sleep well because of the constant noises in the home even at night. They both had bags under they eyes….they were too tired.It was harder that they thought it would be.

"No,- he answered harshly,- we don't .-He stepped back from her, and turned around, now standing with his back to her.- I…I don't n..need you.-he added more quietly, but she had heard him his single word. And it hurts.

"I that case, - she couldn't believe herself, she was saying this. - I'd better go. You 're right…I thought I knew you, and thought that I could trust you…but it seems like…..- She stood up and.- I'd better go.- with this she walked out of room, and closed the door silently.

She didn't saw tears that were running down from Harry's eyes.

She was in her and Ginny's room packing her trunk.

"What do you think you're doin'?"- asked Draco as he walked in the room.

"I was asking the same question, but she doesn't want to answer."- answered female voice behind him. He turned his head, and now saw Ginny and Ron, who were sitting on Ginny's bed and watching Hermione. Then he turned back to Hermione and saw her crying.

"Do I need to know what happened?"- He asked again.

"I'm leaving."- stated Hermione.

"Finally you've got some word from her Malfoy. She's been like this since her talk to Harry half an hour before."- said Ron.

"Son of a ….-he wanted to say further, but was interrupted by Hermione herself.

"Stop it. He is not. I'm leaving; it's only my decision, my last word."

"But there are you going?'-asked Ginny.

"Home"-simply replied Hermione.-"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides,- She said closing her trunk, and taking it from her bed.-I'll see you all as new school year starts, it's only one week left."

Ron and Ginny stood up, and came near her. She gave them both their hugs, and then turned back to Malfoy.When she slowly walked to him, and stood before him very close. Then suddenly he threw his hands upon her and gave her a small hug. She put her hands on his back as well. However, they were interrupted by Harry's voice, which was now standing in the doorframe.

"Well, well Malfoy.Going to miss your little Mud-Blood?"

"Harry!"- exclaimed both Ginny and Ron.

But Malfoy didn't say a word, he stepped a step to Harry, but was held by Hermione's hand. She took her trunk by one hand, and slowly went through Harry to the door. Then, she suddenly stopped and said quietly.

"As I already said Harry, I thought I knew you….but it seems like I don't."- With these words she walked to the corridor and went down by stairs to common room. Minute after, she was gone by the Floo powder.

"And I thought, that Weasel here was the Stupid-One part of the trio, - finally said Malfoy, - but I guess that now Potter, you just proved me wrong."-he said, and then walked out of the room.

Harry couldn't sleep that night. What he had said to Hermione did bother him, and it was hurting for him as hell. He didn't meant to say those words. Actually, he wanted to apologies for his actions. But when he saw her hugging Malfoy, something broke inside him, and all he wanted in that moment was hit him, punch him and made her suffer- just for hurting him. Didn't she saw what she was doing to him? With her little secrets, with her lies…he was hurt badly by her actions. What was so important that she shared with that ferret?

When finally he felt asleep, he understood, what that wasn't a normal dream…..it started like every time….Voldemort…..only now……

_He was standing in the dark room, which was shined only with blue fire, which was burning on the ground in front of him.Voldemort wasn't dressed in his usual robes, only in pants. Harry saw his naked torso, lighten by the blue fire, and a strange smirk on his pale face. His blood-red eyes were flickering with something, Harry didn't saw in them before. Finally, Harry realized that Voldemort was looking on something in fire, on someone. _

_Harry recognized Hermione, who was lying in her bed, apparently sleeping. The sheet half covered her, probably it was hot in her room, and she threw her covers almost of herself. She was wearing a black top a black lacy thongs. Her breath was steady, and her breasts were pushing up and down in slow rhythm. Her curly hair lieng on her pillow,framing her face,her skin gloving in the blue fire light.Harry couldn't deny what she looked incredibly beautiful and sexy. He would give everything, just to hold her in his arms now._

_His line of thought was interrupted by Voldemord, which stood quiet before, but now was whispering something hi himself._

"_My little angel, I guess I found you darling."- he pushed his right hand in front of him, and now in was above Hermione's abdomen. He made a movement as if he was touching her now. For a second it seemed to Harry , like she jerked under his movements.-" And silly Potter doesn't even know what is waiting him .Well, you'll be mine soon……and as you'll be with me, our little devil will do anything to save you…..maybe I will get him to kill Potter…..or maybe I'll just kill him myself. We will find our devil…and then,Potter will regret,that he was even born.-He paused for a second, - Or maybe you have just found him yourself...Who is our little devil?...Don't worry darling, soon you will be with me. – As he said it, he went down to kiss her forehead._

Harry opened his eyes, and jumped out of his bed. He was sweating madly, and tried to think about everything he saw…..Ron was sitting near him already. And it was somewhat strange; Ron had a heavy sleep and could sleep though anything.

"He woke me up.-said Ron, pointing on Draco, who was now standing near window and looked in it with concentrating. Seemed like he was zoning out.-Said, you were having a nightmare. Is it….._him_ again?"

"Yes…..Voldemort…. - as Harry said his name, Ron again fluttered, but Draco didn't showed any reaction. Like he wasn't listening at all.-Go to sleep Ron, it's just as usual, don't worry".- answered Harry, touching his scar. It was aching again.

Ron, walked back to his bed, and lied down, putting his cover on himself.Malfoy moved just a little, and then looked straight in Harry's eyes.

"What?"-asked Harry nervously, he didn't like that look.

"Someone is watching,- he replied as he looked back to the window, trying to concentrate in the view and in sounds which came from the wood.-I can feel it. Someone is watching…something will happen."


	7. Little devil

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does.**

A/N: So, that's the next chapter. It's not big, but I still hope you like it. So please be kind, and push a little bottom and send your review to me. I'll be happy to hear all suggestions how to improve this story. And plese remember:this story is Harry/Hermione, and NOT Hermione/Draco...

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the backyard of her family house, the Burrow. She felt completely alone without Hermione here. Being one female between here, made her feel a little bit lonely. It's not that she didn't enjoyed playing Quiditch with her brothers and Harry, but this was different. Hermione still was a girl and her friend. Even if the last couple of weeks Hermione spend more with Malfoy, than with her, she was happy about having her here.

She did not knew how to act around Malfoy. Sure, he still had his so-called things and theories about "blood traitors" and "mud bloods", but somehow he acted differently. She did not know what to expect from him. Every time, he was different and made her feel things that she didn't wanted to feel around him. In one moment, she wanted to hit him…and in a second…. kiss him senseless. He was arrogant, self-centered git. His look that screamed as if _I've got the Power_ was impossible for her. She was afraid of his power that he had on her. Yet, she saw that when he wanted, he could actually be sweet….but not with her.

Hermione…sometimes she was jealous with her. It wasn't her look, or her grades in school. Hermione was really pretty and attractive girl, besides this she was the smartest witch of her age. If she just could close her books and put them aside, she could see the line of boys, who would like to date her. But she had that line on her forehead, which practically screamed"_Back off_!" Hermione was to busy helping to Harry and her brother. Hermione was so close to Harry, and this was the reason of her jealousy. Too close for comfort.

Harry always occupied Ginny's thoughts, ever since she was a little girl. The Hero to save the world….Harry was caring, shy and gentle…he played Quiditch after all. She always dreamed to be with him….even if she told to Hermione, that she survived her crush on him. She lied. She wasn't sure….sometimes, she would give everything just to be with him, but sometimes when she was around him, she felt more like sisterly feeling for him. Like he was her brother or something. And this was difficult.

Difficult because of Malfoy….when she saw him in the Burrow's hall that evening, with tears forming in his eyes. She saw a human being, and that what was strange. She believed that Malfoy's had not feelings; they were like ice, like stones without emotions. Nobody could get close to them. And Malfoy Jr. just proved her wrong. Feeling something for Malfoy was wrong…but she could not help it.

She turned her head from the forest she was watching, and saw Malfoy walking right to her from the house. His grey eyes wee locked on her, and she shivered from his intense gaze. Once again, she felt his power on her coming through his eyes. She blinked….for a second, she thought she saw a pair of big dark open wings behind his back, she closed her eyes…and they were gone.

"What do you want Malfoy?"- She asked, as he came closer, trying to give her voice a cold tone.

"Do you have an owl here, Redhead?"- He replied with a calm voice.

"Owl?"

"Yes, an owl. Owls are a group of mainly nocturnal (active at night) birds classified as belonging to the order Strigiformes , a group which is most closely related to nightjars (Caprimulgiformes). The order is divided into two families: Tytonidae or Barn Owls and related species, and Strigidae or Typical Owls. Should I draw you a picture?"

"Just shut it. I'm not stupid, you know! I got it from your first question. - She stood up. - And my question is, why do you need one? Don't you have your own? Poor little Malfoy can't buy himself one?"

"What's none of your business. Just answer to damn question already, I don't have all day."- He hissed in reply.

"Fine! You can take Pig- Ron's owl, I think that he's with Ron now, he wanted to send a letter to Hermione."

Without a word back he turned around and walked back to the house, leaving Ginny behind.

Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess in the drawing room. Ron already wrote letter to Hermione, but couldn't get Pig down from the air. Little owl was flying near ceiling screaming:"Pig! Pig! Pig! Pig!"(as usual…)

"Bloody owl! Get down Here!" -screamed Ron.

"I don't think he wants anyway."- added Harry.

"You could… at least try and help… me ….here."- stated Ron, while jumping trying to catch it. While Harry though about his next step in chess.

"I just don't think it'll help."-replied Harry.

"Yeah….last time I checked, you didn't thought at all."- Said back Ron.

"What do you want from me, Ron?-said Harry looking at Ron, - I already said I'm sorry."

"You should say this to her, mate. You called her a mud….-he couldn't continue this word.-…after all. If were in her place, I wouldn't forgive you so easily. And knowing her for six years, I can tell you- she won't."

"Don't make it harder than it is Ron. - Replied Harry, looking back on the chessboard. - I'll speak to her in the station at first place."

"But you…"- Ron wanted to say something further, but was interrupted by Malfoy, who came in the room looking angry.

"I need to borrow your owl."- He stated looking at Ron.

"First of all, you could just say-"Please", I'm not asking much. – Answered Ron, - second- you can have it, only if you could bring him down here. And this is not gonna happen".-he added with grin on his face.

Finally, Harry made his move, and Ron sat down at the table thinking of his own now. Little bird continued to fly like a mad under the ceiling and screaming.

Draco watched bird flying about a minute, when just stretched his arm in front and whispered quietly:"C'mere boy."

Suddenly to both Harry's and Ron's surprise, owl did shut up, flew down and sat on Malfoy's arm. "Bring this to Granger, will you?"- He said adding his letter to Pig's leg. Bird just nodded with head in answer, which left Ron in pure shock.

He looked at Ron once again saying "Redhead said, you wanted to send a letter to Granger too, Weasley."- He made a step to Ron and gave Pig now to his arms. With this, he turned around and walked out of room.

"Bloody hell…..-murmured Ron, - What was that about?"

"Dunno…-replied Harry, - but his actions started to scare me…"

A/N Once again: Read and Review :-)


	8. Story of my life

**Disclaimer: all HP characters belongs to J.K.Rowling, I'm only using them for fun:-)...and song I've used is "Story of my life"by Kristian Leontiou...**

**A/N:** I had nothing to do, so I wrote this one...there's nothing special in this chapter. But I still hope you've liked it. So, push the little button in the end of page, and let me know what you think,ok:-)

In the next chapter:will be explained the reason why Voldemort want's Hermione and "Little Devil" so desperatly...What did Draco wrote in his letter...and Hermione's thoughts...

**Read---->Enjoy---->REVIEW :-))))))))**

_**You say it was like this  
I was torn between 2 worlds  
**_

Draco sat on his bed just thinking about the past. He really did meant that he respected Granger , he wasn't lying. Every day of his life he was pressed to do what his father wanted, what his father's _Lord_ wanted .He never was allowed just to be himself. Even Hogwarts walls had ears, and everything that he done was immediately send as report to his father. Sometimes, he even forgot how it was to feel freedom. To be free….

He could be himself only, when he was alone. He had no friends, he could hardly call Grabbe and Goyle in this word. When he was at school, he tried to play without shoving his real emotions, surrounding himself with an ice wall. Shoving emotions, was shoving his weakness. He had learnt this lesson by heart.

_**One full of promise  
And the truth I knew would hurt**_

Granger had it all. She had her friends, their friendship was so strong that they could easily die for her, parents that loved her. She had only one little problem…she was a mud blood. He knew, that some words had a great power on people. Just as everybody were afraid simply of word "Voldemort", somebody was feeling miserably if someone called him a "mud blood". But she wasn't like them. She wasn't like every scarred muggle-born runnig away from him in the halls, she wasn't crying after his insults. She wasn't shoving emotions…she was strong. Even if she was hurt, she remained strong…and that's why Draco always admired her. She was smart, probably smarter than all pureblood pulled together…and fought for her place in this world. With or without being mud-blood, Draco knew, that she would always be a challenge for him.

_**You say I'm no angel  
Tryin to put the past behind**_

She was the one , who ever talked honestly with him.

"_I don't need your pity."_

"_Who said that I'm sorry?"_

Maybe even sometimes, he was feeling guilty about telling those terrible things to her…but only for her.

"_I'm not an angel Granger…"_

"_And not a demon…"_

He never new, how she managed to always find a right words. That was a mystery for him.

**_So now I try to find  
A place to leave all……  
Memories in my mind………._**

They were together in all this mess now. But he gave a promise to himself, that he will survive...she will survive. Their bondidng meant more than he could even imagine. Thanks to her "tainted" blood, he had a new life with her. He had to leave his past life for good. And yet, he knew, his old mistakes will always hount him.

**_  
We try, our lives away  
Then stumble into the grave_**

**_  
_**She needed time to forgive him, maybe she already had…..but not them. His old reputation spoke for himself. That's why he didn't even tried to spoke civilly to Potter and Weasley.

He couldn't go on without her forgiving him. He didn't really cared about about her friends _…maybe just about Weaselette…..maybe just a little…_

_**We cry, and still they stay  
The past won't go away  
**_

**_  
_**Granger was the only one who ever seen him crying…that was couple of days ago. They have talked about their families. She decided, that they have to learn about each other as more as possible, just for their own good. And when he just broke…..memories of his mother filled his mind, filled his soul…her image lying on the cold floor of Malfoy Minor…He loved her, she was the only one who cared for him . His father was only interested in Heir…Draco never was good enough for him…

..he never wanted to come back there anymore. He showed his weakness to Granger, but she accepted it. He was thankfull for this.

_**The story of my life  
**_

He had to accept, that his life had changed. For good or for worse, he will know later, but now, he had to begin his new one, new from the clean piece of paper.

_**See I was just thinkin  
Now my life is on the road**_

He had this feeling for a couple of days now. Everything is only the beginning. And final destination- was still a mystery…

_**The straight and the narrow**_

One day, you're a member of a high class pureblood family. Everybody respect you,and afraid of you.You're rich, you're powerfull. What else you can ask from life?****

On the route that I've been showed

Within a second, you live somebody's else life. Maybe you remained rich, maybe you remained powerfull….but you changed…you feel the things, you shouldn't feel, you see the things you shouldn't see….

_**You know its not easy  
To try to change your ways**_

For them, he will always stay the same, but he will try, at least for her.With her, he didn't need to pretend to be a good boy.

_I am what I am._

It's not easy to change you habbits, if you was grown up with them. They all are still inside you.

_**So now I try to find  
A place to leave all  
Memories in my mind  
**_

Pureblood, mud-blood…..nothing mattered anymore…..He was bonded with Granger now, for the rest of his life. But this bonding gave him not only some strange powers, he never knew could even exist…this gave him a family. Maybe not a real one…but still…someone cared about him…..and now,he cared someone about ,too.

His five senses were working overload these past few days. Granger gave him this chance...or maybe he did it for her.He still preferred to call her by last name, although he understood that this was simply ridiculouse, he couldn't help himself. By the wizarding Law she must call herself Hermione Jane Granger-Malfoy, the second heir of Malfoy fortune by her blood. Dumbledore said, that male blood was dominant in the cases like their,so, she had to take his last name.But she said, she wasn't ready for this , at least not yet. He wasn't sure, how the things would go when they will be back in Hogwarts...Dumbledore said, he would told them later.

Main problem--> Potter of course. Draco couldn't wait to see his face when they'll tell him about this. He would feel very miserable…Draco was so damn sure about this. She still couldn't understand why Potter was acting like this. Hard for her, easy for Draco. Simply…Potter was jealous. He fancied Granger, maybe even loved. Draco wasn't sure about last one.

Male thing. Draco walked on his territory, but not in the way Potter thought and Draco couldn't wait to shove this into Potter's face.

Another one----> Weasel…..One thing Draco knew for sure…he will hate himself for this little incident with bludger….but you can't turn back time. And for sure, Weasel-bee fancied her ,too.

_**We try, our lives away  
Then stumble to the grave  
We cry, and still they stay  
The past won't go away  
**_

But the problem was…something, that Draco couldn't understand….All five senses or maybe even six, told him about upcoming danger. He could feel it in the air…Someone was watching. Not Aurors, not Order of Phoenix ….he could sense Dark Magic with his skin, and wasn't sure what to do about this….and the worst thing…..Hermione wasn't with him. He wasn't afraid like this in his life. And this was only beginning….

_**The story of my life**_


	9. Why, master?

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP, J.K. Rowling does:-(_

_**A/N: Well, that's the next chapter:-) I hope you'll like it. In the next one will be Harry and Hermione meeting in Hogwarts Express...**_

_**P.S. I know about grammar mistakes, my english, let's say is average...and I don't have beta for this story...so, I just hope that you'll understand what I've wanted to say. Thank you all for the reading. ( and don't forget to review too:-) Push the small button down there...**_

_**By the way, maybe somebody got the idea how I could torture Harry a little bit longer?And now, back to the story:-)**_

_Granger,_

_Leave your house as soon as you read this. I have no time to explain, as I remember your parents are now in Italy, so, it will be quite easy._

_You're now in London, go to Canary Wharf .Before her death, my mother bought me an apartment in "Ivory Tower". Thirteenth floor, M69. Door will open itself after you pull the doorknob. It will react on Malfoy blood in you. Only Malfoy could enter there. Don't worry about money, just look in the safe behind my mother's portrait._

_In the safe, you will find a ring with onyx. It's a portkey. It will activate after you say a destination place. Use it on September 1st , that's the better way to get to the platform._

_Somebody is watching over Burrow, and I have no doubt, that you are watched as well. Try to hide your traces._

_Be sure you'll get safe there._

_Malfoy._

Hermione put quickly Draco's letter in her jeans pocket and stormed to her bedrooms window. After about twenty seconds she spotted Kingsley Shakebalt, apparently today was his shift to watch after her house. However, something in the scenery outside was wrong. Malfoy was right. She quickly decided to follow his advice, but her main problem was auror outside. She needed to get out of there unnoticed. But he would follow her there…..so, she had to make up a plan. She quickly grabbed herwand ,purse and jacket and went outside to the car.

Her parents were gone to conference and she couldn't ask a permission to take her father's car. She went to garage and pushed the signalization button on her keys. Chrysler Crossfire made a small sound, reminding to driver to fast a seat belt. She drove out to the street and made her way to the London's center.

Ron's letter was left untouched in her room.

Kingsley could not believe to his eyes. He seemed to fail usually boring shift, and could not follow Granger anymore.

"Dumbledore is not going to like it…"- he whispered to himself, but when he came to a sudden realization. He remembered car's number and model, so, he could apparate near it. All he needed to do was waiting.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Why, master?"

_Voldemort was sitting in his chair and looking at hi servants, Death Eaters. Bella, one of his best ones asked him a question on which he'd normally reacted with "Crucio", but not now. Her question made him think…._

_He definitely knew about his connection with Potter. He always used him when he was asleep, sending him different nightmares through his brain. But lately, after DOM events, he started to use their connection in another way._

_He was absorbing all information, which Potter received lately and wanted to use it against him. Mostly this information was useless, but about month ago, he found out something more….Something, that could easily destroy Potter once and forever._

_Another prophecy was made….he couldn't let Potter put two and two together. This was his last chance._

**_The One chose peace between the war- of Hell and Sky …and then he falled. But part of him was still alive; he made a promise –keep the light._**

_**The One have falled from Hell as well, for choosing feelings: love and pain. But this was bit too hard for him -the love was real, the pain was real.**_

_**The Hate is holding Two of them, they fight for pain, they fight till death…**_

_**As soon as one will die or fall, the next will come and take his role.**_

_**They both will soon to take their parts, in humans and in wizard's lives. **_

**_They might have hid from human's sight but they are here, between the light._**

_He didn't believed to his luck at first. He found a "Light Keeper" before Potter did it. It was a surprise at start, but lately as he thought about it, the more clearly he understood._

_Muggleborn and Potters best friend….she was the one he was searching for. She was strong and smart, brave and loyal…beautiful. He could feel her energy through his skin when she and Potter had this huge row. Oh yes, Potter was mad. But that was the best part. He sent her away from him, and that was a Big mistake._

_Wizards never paid big attention to muggle history of religion. There always were Good and Evil, Hell and Paradise. Two completely opposites were pulled together to keep peace on Earth, defending those stupid muggles from anything paranormal. Another mistake…_

_Myths or not, he started to believe now, angels existed .And she was the one. Because of her powers, he was forced to break a contact with Potter couple of times, when she was near him. And that was strange, because lately he managed to read Potter's mind without him noticing. That meant that Potter's scar did not burned._

_Angels could heal with their energy, and that meant, that if he even cursed twenty times Potter with AK, he would stand up twenty times in a row. Only when, if she was with him. _

_Voldemort smiled to himself, she would be his "Joker". But he had another problem, she couldn't help him alone. He couldn't let Potter to find another one. Devil's servant ….he or she …was maybe even more powerful than Mudblood was. Ability to sense danger miles away and hide from it were very high. "Little Devil" could easily hide Potter from his side, that even he couldn't find him….But only, if Potter knew who it was, but he didn't. Now they both were even in this department…._

_They both were much stronger together that apart, and were a strong force. Voldemort thought at the moment if she knew about her other part….Maybe, maybe not…He was yet to discover this….and now…._

"Because I said so…. - he stood up from his chair, looking to the circle of his followers. - ….I want the girl…tonight."

33333333333333333333333333333

Hermione was driving her car from Wimbledon, where she lived with her parents to the London's centre. She knew, that Shakebalt wasn't stupid, and soon he could figure out and apparate to her car. She needed to change transport, and easiest place where she could hide from him was Oxford Street.

She knew, that she needed to contact professor Dumbledore first, but couldn't risk with her time and maybe with her life. She could be safer in that way. And what could she probably say? _:" Sir, Malfoy kinda got a feeling and I kinda agreed and…well… that's it."_ That definitely would not work out.

Almost two hours later she parked her car in the street in stepped out trying to merge with crowd. Walking through people, she constantly looked back through a shoulder back. Five minute later in the one of the shop's window, she saw familiar figure walking behind her. She was right, Shakebolt apparently apparated here, but still couldn't find her in the crowd. She was going from Tottenham Court Road towards Oxford Circus, knowing that by the time she had reached Underground station, he would find her. She had to think and do it fast. She quickly entered in one of the shops and quickly took some leather boots with high steel heels, leather jacket (her size) and walked to counter to pay for them.

"Can I help you miss?" – asked politely girl at counter.

"Yes, -replied Hermione. - I will take these and…- she looked at the stand and picked up large black sunglasses. - ….this. And also, I want to wear then coming out, so would you be kind and pack my old clothes?"

"Of coarse miss. How you'll be paying: cash or credit card?"

"Is this good enough ,Lora?- asked Hermione reading girl's name on her shirt and taking out from her purse little black card with silver initials "GG" writing in it. She slowly put down card to the table. She saw how quickly changed girl's expression on her face. This girl was a witch, Hermione knew this by the special necklace that girl wore. Besides, she recognized "Gringott's" credit card. Girl quickly took her black card under counter and took out of there piece of parchment and moved it to Hermione with pen in her hand.

"It's 250 pounds total. –she said, and then added. - From which vault should we charge money?"

"_Hell with it!"_-she decided to herself.

"Malfoy vault, please." – answered Hermione.

"Undersign please, for removal of money from the account."

Hermione moved her hand to take a pen hoping that Dumbledore was right, and she automatically appeared in every paper like one of the Malfoy heir. She moved her hand once again, and wrote _"Granger-Malfoy"_ on it. Couple of seconds later, parchment changed its color from white to yellow, confirming her identity. Hermione sighned with relief.

"Thank you for shopping at "Mango" miss Malfoy."- said girl with a smile on her face.

"_It worked…- _She smiled .-_A girl could get used to this."_

"Where could I change my clothes?"

"You could go in one of the free cabins."

Hermione entered in one of the cabin and took her clothes off, when she gave them to one of the sales clerks and changed in her new ones. She put her new leather jacket on, and pulled up its zipper, when she bossed her jeans in the boots and put her hair in a tight bun. Jacket fitted her perfectly as her jeans now, exposing her long legs thanks to her boots.

At the exit of the shop, she put her sunglasses on and walked in the street. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry miss…. - said familiar voice to her. - She looked up, and saw auror looking at her. She was glad she wore sunglasses. - …That was my fault."

"That's okay…-she replied quickly before turning around and walking away from him.

"_Thank Merlin, he didn't recognized me."_

Couple of minutes later she entered subway station. She would ride one stop to the Green Park, take "Jubilee line" and then to Canary Wharf.

The Burrow:

"Oh. My. God."- said extremely surprised Ginny, when she saw Malfoy of all people in the kitchen wearing an apron.

"What now Redhead?-he said turning to face her. - "Never saw a man cooking?"

"Why do you need to cook? - She asked almost laughing.

"I want to eat, so I cook. You have a problem with that?"- He replied as he walked right to her.

"Usually, when mom cooks, you don't eat." Stated Ginny.

_Yeah, only I somehow manage to throw all food up after eating it._- he thought to himself.-"I don't think, that should bother you Redhead. Will you excuse me?"- He said trying to walk past her and taking his apron.

She did not move, and blocked his way. "Say the Magical word. - she replied, and when grinned.-And maybe I'll let you out, without telling Ron and Harry what I just saw."

"Really?"- He leaned down to her ear, breathing hard at her neck. When, moving to her left ear whispered –"….Please…."

Ginny felt her feet melting feeling his hot breath on her skin. She lightly nodded and moved aside a little speechless, not really knowing what to say. Malfoy moved his head up, smirked and walked away.

Oxford Street, London :

"Where did she go? "- whispered Kingsley to himself. He made a few steps forward and bumped into some girl with shopping bags in her hands, when she walked out from shop. "I'm sorry miss….-He helped her to pick up her bags from the road. With the corner of his eye, he saw a pair of worn sneakers in one bag. …That was my fault."

"That's okay…"-she replied quickly before turning around and walking away from him. She walked straight to the Underground Station entry and disappeared in the crowd. She seemed to be familiar to him_:" Her figure, her voice…she couldn't buy those sneakers in this shop, it looks quite expensive….only if she wore them before shopping…..could it be?"_

"Granger girl!"- He exclaimed and ran towards station. He jumped through the border gates not paying attention of what station worker screamed to him. He saw her in the end of escalator and ran down by stairs trying to get her. Train already arrived at the station and she walked inside. Doors were already closing, but he managed to run inside of wagon. He saw through the window, that she as in the second wagon.

"_Where the hell are you going?"_

She stepped out at the next station and switched trains. So did he. This ride was longer; he pulled out one Lemon Drop and started to eat it. After about thirty minutes, she walked out of the wagon. He looked up and saw a sign. Canary Wharf. She started to walk faster, and he was trying to follow her, not wanting to lose her again.

She quickly stepped behind one of the colons, trying to catch her breath.

"_Lemon drops…"_- She smelled air once again and now was sure, that she didn't imagine this._ "I guess he did recognized me after all."_ She looked from the colon once again, and quickly hide. She was right. She saw Kingsley standing in the middle of the hall looking desperately around himself.

"_She was here just a second ago! Now, I'm dead."-_ But then he spotted entry in the underground shopping centre and started to go in that way.

"_He's coming my way! What should I do?"_- She thought desperately, only couple of meters and he would find her. But group of tourists who close her view on Shakebalt interrupted her. _"Perfect."_

She turned around and saw a second entry in another shopping centre. When group finally covered her up, she ran towards entry and quickly hides behind the glass doors. She saw him walking into another center. _"Huh...That was close…."_ She turned around, walked to the escalator, and moved up to the surface. She looked up, and saw that she was surrounded by the big skyscrapers. She started to look around trying hard concentrating to read tower names_. "Thank you Merlin, for that phenomenal eyesight."_ Finally she found one that she needed. _"Ivory Tower"._

She walked in building and started to walk to the elevator.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She stopped and turned around. Woman at reception table was looking at her.

"Yes."- replied Hermione and changed her way. Now she was walking straight to receptionist.

"Can I help you? Entry to apartments is strongly by list"

_Only Malfoy could enter there._

Hermione put down her sunglasses "My brother owns one of them."- She said in the cold tone. "I believe I can entry without being in your list."

Woman stammered a little:" W…w…which one, miss?"

"M69. By the way, my name is Hermione Malfoy."-_"Hermione Granger –Malfoy."_- She corrected herself in her mind, but she needed to pull out the show, so, she continued.-"You can check, if you like."

Woman started to look through some files in her laptop. :"That's correct…- she turned pale- I am so sorry Miss Malfoy. I swear this will not going to happen again."

"Don't be. - She said and turned away. - By the way, I do not want any visitors. If anyone asks, I'm not here."

"Will be done, miss."

Hermione smirked and started to walk towardselevator again._" Yes, being a Malfoy, even if only a part Malfoy pays itself well."_

Elevator's doors opened and she saw boy standing in it. She stepped in.

"Which level does miss need?"- He asked politely.

"Thirteenth, please."


	10. Good for him

Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you, that this is not mine characters ? okay...they are NOT mine...I've said it.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for not posting for so long. Academy,Summer...work...HUGE writers blok( since winter I guess….) and broken PC can fo it with people. Anyway, I'm back:-) Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

„You did WHAT?"

Sudden yell from the drawing room got attention of Hary, Ron and Ginny when they were making sendwitches in the kitchen. The owner of the voice was obviously Tonks, but they never heard the Auror screaming so loud. Something big might have happened and three of them decided to listen and find out what's the matter.

Tonight was the meeting of the Order of Phoenix,but somehow Dumbledore forgot to put a silencing charm and this was an opportunity of a life time for Harry and both Weasleys.

„For Fuck's sake Kingsley!"

„Nimfadora, calm down,would you?"- Remus Lupin was trying to calm the Auror down,but she refused to listen to him.

Tonks was walking drom one side of room to another,everytime wanting to get closer to Shakebolt, which was standind near the fireplace and using Lupin as a shield.

„If you want me to calm down, Do NOT call me Nimfadora! That's Tonks for you,Lupin!."

„Children,please."- sounded calm voice of Professor Dumbledore.

„He's right.- added Snape, which was sitting in the chair and observing the whole sittuation which honestly seemed overreacted to him.-„ I really doubt that something could happen with Miss Granger. Little chit is too smart to get herself in trouble."

„Severus, -he's lost the girl. Sixteen years old girl simply got away from the experiensed Auror. What the hell were you thinking of?"- she basically screamed the last part at Kinsley.In rage, her hair turned from bright pink to blood-red.

„What happened to Hermione?"-sound of Harry's worried voice made everybody turn around.

„Where is she?"- asked Ron.

„Miss Granger is fine, Mr.Wealey. I give you my word."-calmly responded Dumbledore."She is in the safe place."

„How do you know that?"- asked Ron.

„Trust me Mr. Weasley, she is in the safe hands."

„What is the matter? Is she in danger?"- asked worried Ginny.

„Where's ferret?"-suddenly out of nowhere asked Ron. Everybody turned to look at him .

„Young Malfoy was sent home to retrieve everything he needed for the upcoming school year. He will be present tomorrow at the platform 9 ¾."

„What happened to Hermione?"- Harry repeated his question , he looked like he didn't heard a word in the last couple of minutes.

„Harry,- started Dumbledore- as I 've alredy said to mr.Wea...

But he didn't had a chance to finish his sentence as harry suddenle fell down on the floor ,shaking and screaming like he was under Cruciatus...Seconds after its started it was finished...Harry slowly stood up with leaning on Ron's shoulder.

„V...-he took a breath in- Voldemort...and he is not happy..."

„Surely, you are not going in ...this tomorrow?"- dravled the voice of Draco Malfoy ,startling Hermione. But in the moment the shock was gone and she turned to face him.

She was wearing blood-red mini tube-dress,with red non-heel sandals.

„Why not?"

„It's too...-he looked at her up and down- how do I put it...'"

„Tight?I know.- she shook her head.- But I couldn't find anything better in these shops ,you know...Want to eat? I have pizza and some fries, I am not best cook, that's for sure."

„I you hadn't my blood inside you, I'd even think of possibility courting you, Miss Granger. But now, it's seemes too gross and sick."

„Bad images..."

„Too right."

She walked past him to the kitchen. Draco followed her.

„Thin and crispy with pepperoni,ham,bacon and pork topping.Mozzarella,red onion and black olives?"-he asked sniffing the air.

„Yes."

„My favorite."

„Good for you."- she smiled and put pizza into microwave.

„Why you're here?"

„To collect you for Hogwarts.Ready to Potter?"

She looked away, not wishing to reply.

„Git's been miserable...sulking,whipping."

„God for him."

„Yeah, -sighed Draco.- good for him..."

* * *

Review:-) 


	11. Going home

Disclaimer: do** NOT** own, and never will...

* * *

Hermione was finishing her packing in the morning when she saw an ancient clock which was standing on the table. She and Malfoy were already late , they had only twenty minutes to get to the King's Cross station or they would miss the Hogwatrs Express.

„For Merlin's sake Malfoy!- she yelled in frustration, he probably still wasn't up. She could not afford to miss that train. She was going with or without him.-„ You have ten seconds or I'm coming in!"

„Ten,nine, eight, seven...Aw, what the hell...- she muttered to herself.- I'm in!"- and opened the door with force.

She clearly didn't expected to see the picture she saw at that moment.Fully dressed Draco Malfoy was standing in front of the mirror expecting his hair. Smoothing them back, then fruffling them down, so the part of them were covering his eyes.

„Honestly.Malfoy"- she brought her hands tu her hips and rolled her eyes.- „I swear, even Lavender and Parvati don't need so much time to do their hair."

At first he didn't answered to her, just looked back and when turned his eyes back to the mirror.

„Tell me Granger..when was the last time you looked at your hair properly?"

What kind of question ws this? She still didn't quite understood. She gave up to her hair long time ago. They were kind of untamable and a bit frizzy. She just preferred to pin them in the bun, than do something different. She looked at Malfoy critically , but suddenly saw her own reflection in the mirror.

He hair weren't so frizzy as they were before. And their colour changed as well. It weren't dark brown as usual, now it changed more to the honey brown with a few like golden strands in them.She darted her look to the Draco, and finally saw what he was talking about. His usual platinum blonde hair changed the colour as well. Now they were dirty blonde.

„Oh my..." she whispered and touched her head.

„I know."- said Draco."Must be this genetic thing... I still can't get used to them...how do I look?"

„Fine...-she frowned at him,but then she rememberred."Oh Shit Malfoy! We're going to be late. Come on!"- she quickly walked out of his room and went straigth to the drawing room. She pushed the portrait of Narcissa Malfoy to the side and opened the small steel door. She took out one small box and opened it. Inside was a beautifull ring made from white gold with a bih pearl drop onyx inside. She took it out and pulled the painting back.

Malfoy was leaning in the doorway watching the painting of his mother with a true sadness in his eyes. Hermione caught his look ." It's time."

„Yeah..I guess, it is.."

She walked to her trunk and stopped near it. When she put a ring on her finger and saw thst Malfoy pulled out a sivler chain which was resting under his shirt. She saw a similar ring hanging on it, only his was a bit bigger in square form and looked more masculine.

He took it out of the chain and put on his finger as well. Taking tis trunk in his left hand he clearly said: King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾...In a second, he dissapeared. Hermione took a breatth in and repeated his actions.

Harry was sittin in the compartment lokin nerviously in to the window. Hermione still wasn't on the platform, but they had only five minutes untill the express would stairt their ride back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wiardry.

„_Come on Hermione...where are you?..."_

„So...- started Ron quite usture looking at the Crookshanks who was lying under the window."Who do tou think will win Englan's Quiditch Cup this year, huh?"

„Ron."- Harry therw him an irritating look.-„Not now.."

„I say, mate.- redhead started again.-„If you haven't been a asshole in a first time to her...I mean.."

„She's here!" –smiled Harry and left the compartement to greet Hermoine, (he needed to talk to her and apologise), leaving Ron alone.

„Right...as usual.."- whispered Ron to himself, and looked at the window.

Hermione was walking through the crowd , Ro could bet that she somehow changed for the past week he haven't seen her. Maybe it was the dress she was wearing, he never saw her wearing somethin other than school robes ar baggy jeans with t-shirts on.

The red tube dress she wore, was the same that Malfoy said to her not to wear. But Ron didn't knew it , and she wasn't the one to obey Malfoy so fast.

As she was walking further, the boys in her road stopped and continued to stare at her with a longing in their eyes. Ron didn't liked it at all. Whe a little behind her he saw Malfoy, walking with a sly smile on his face which resembled his usual smirk somehow. He was stopped by Zabini, the other Slytherin , they both started to chat and boarded to to Express through the other doors. Pancy Parkinson was ogling him from aside, not even daring to come near him. Obviously news about Draco witnessing at his father's trial against him spreaded wide amog Death Eaters childrens. Blaise Zabini's family was considering as a neutral one, obviously that's why he was the only one who dared talk to Malfoy.

Harry Potter felt nervious, very nerviouse. He was so caught up in the moment that almost missed Hermione. She was standing in front of him, looking like the angel in his eyes.

„I...- he started weakly."

„We need to talk Harry, -she said walking past him."And this time, you're going to listen everything that I have to say. Understood?"- she sounded a bit angry, but Harry was willing to everything she had to offer. He started to walk behind her, and followed her to an empty compartement.

„Sit."

He did as she said.

Hermione starded pacing from the window to the door. When ste stopped and pulled out her wand casting silencing charm and closing the door from the inside.

„You had no rights to speak with me like this Harry. It was not my faul, nor Malfoy's either. If you could just see Harry...It's not that simple you know. You are no sorry for him, and he is no sorry for you. He is on our side Harry, you just don't understand his situation. What do you think the Slytherins wil do to him?He is a traitor harry. For them he is. He is trapped in the middle of this. He is willing to help, but no, you're just not listening to him. He didn't choose his life, just like you Harry. Why don't you understand this?"

Harry felt pang of jealousy hearing her defending that git.

„I understand his situation Hermione, i do...but the thing is...why do you have to be so close to him?"- he looked at her with a hurt in his eyes." It's like you've changed our friendship, just like that...Something goes wrong and you're running to help him."

„It was not my choise Harry! You've hurt me Harry..."

„So which choise was it ,huh? I dodn't recall you being under Imperius."

„Ask Ron!"- she turned around and run towards the door.

But Harry was there to catch her, by the elbow. He turned her around and held her close . She tryed to freed from his hands , but he held her still holding her tightly.

„I'm sorry Hermione..I'm so sorry to hurt you..."- she feld some liquid falling down on her neck and understood that Harry was crying. Her nerves broke down.

„Sh...it's okay Harry.- she ran her hands down from his neck to his back.- I forgave you long time ago..."

„I was such an ass..."-he whispered softly and bent his head so, that their forehesd and noses were touching slightly...

„You were."- she perlied. Harry laughed a little. His eyes focusing on her lips, his lips finding their ways to hers. Barely touching...

Suddenly the train started moving, bohth of them fell apart slightly shaking from the lost contact...

„Finally."- said Hermione.

„Yeah...-replied Harry.- We're going home..."

* * *

**A/N: don't forget to review people...come on! be so kind and push the button..._Pretty Please_...:-))**


	12. It begins

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own, and never will...**

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

Just as usual, Sibyl Trelawney knew that she didn't had to leave her Tower. Everytime she went down, was it 1st september feast,just breakfast or dinner, something was bound to happen. Just as it did now.

School year started fast and the second week of September slowly walked into the third. Nothing unusual yet happened, although she already managed to predict three types of death for the Boy Who Lived, alias Harry Potter.

-Falling off the top of the owlery.

-Choking on a piece of food.

Okay, so, it the first two were somewhat agreeable, only _what the heck he was doing on the top of the owlery? Sending a letter? Surely not to Petunia Dursley_….anyway, the third one was quite embarrassing and thank Merlin to that she decided to tell hit it personally, whispering in his ear. Ron has tried for about more than two hours….Harry did not say a thing.

-Nicking him while shaving his….hm...balls?

_Not more likely. He did not eve shaved his face, and what to tell about…._

Sibyl Trelawney was walking back from the Headmaster's office. Apparently, Potter _did _found his balls and requested that she discontinued haunting him with her predictions. She could not do much, it was her sight that told her these things, and however Hooch and McGonagall were tending to think that Sibyl should slow down drinking her '_tea'_.

She was already standing at the bottoms of the spiral stairs when suddenly saw a dark figure standing in the shadows.

"Professor Trelawney?"- Voice asked.

"Y...Yes."- She squeaked a little, but tried to reply with her normal voice.

"I've brought you my homework, I've forgot to hand it in this morning."

She saw a peace of parchment emerged form the shadows of the wall and she finally recognized its holder. It was a sixth year Slytherin Prefect, Draco Malfoy.

"Very good."

"So, I'll guess I'll be going …."

She nodded weakly and mask of fear covered her face as he stepped from the shadows. She took a few steps back and fell on her knees.

His icy-blue eyes were changing slowly with each step he took towards her. They darkened and from black became bright red. She could not see his white pupils, and yet he looked concerned.

"Professor Trelawney? Are you all right?"

"Don't!"- she screamed like in agony." Don't come near me!"

He stopped and straightened his back. The pair of beautiful black wings stretched from his shoulder blades and stopped in the air wide open.

As her last hope the words from some muggle book she was reading long time ago crossed her mind and putting her hands in a crest she shouted with all her might :"** In nomine patris et filii spiritu sancti" .**

"Salazar's socks. You really are mental"- her words made no effect on him whatsoever and he slowly continued his way back to the Great hall. Draco Malfoy was heading to dinner.

"I will be in the library."- Clearly stated Hermione Granger turning away from the Ron.

"But you have to eat, Herms!"

"Last time, especially for you Ronald. - She took a breath in. – its Her-Mi-One. Not Mione or not Herms! It is Hermione. Is it really so hard to remember?"- Turning around she started to walk to the library.

Harry grinned to himself. Everything seemed going like as usual. Just like in old times.

"Come on, mate."- he took Ron by his shoulder," You know how she's getting over the library…"

"Yeah….same old Her-Mi-One. - He drawled and laughed, but then heard how his stomach made a soun.

"I need to eat. I'm hungry."-he stated with a serious tome.

"Aren't you always?"- Replied Harry and his lips curled in a little smile. Indeed just, like in old times.

Hermione was reading her Transfiguration book trying to understand human-partly transfiguration as she heard some noise between the bookshelves. She looked up. Madame Pince was not in a place.

Slowly she stood up and headed to the isles. She saw a small boy who was sitting on the floor He tried to pull one big book from the upper shelve, but tripped and fell down with couple of ancient books falling down on him.

The boy, apparently some first year was crying. One of the books fell on his hand and it was bleeding slightly. She sat down and without the word took his hand in hers. Boy stopped to sob and stared at her with amazement in his eyes.

She gently smiled at him, not knowing that boy saw her as a angel with a beautiful golden eyes and sparkling white wings behind her back……..

I

I

* * *

**_A/N:So?how did you liked it? I'm open for your suggestions and constr.critics...:-) Will be waiting for your reviews :-)_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

**In nomine patris et filii spiritu sancti .-** translation from latin _In the name of Father, Son and Holy Spirit._


End file.
